ministry_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-play 101
Main Information: Now, once you have a grasp about the setting, and your character has been made, you are ready to start roleplaying. But, as with everything, I must be really bossy and put rules on all of your fun. I have no regrets. There are different ways of writing an emote, but most follow the rule that the roleplay is made in third person, using *He moves* , instead of *I move* , simply because you are playing a role, and not yourself. In addition to that, you regard to your roleplaying partner as *He moves to her*, and not *He moves to you* , because, again, it is not you doing anything, but your character. Now, not everyone here is an English major. Some of us don't even speak English as the first language, and thus making errors is no real problem. However, everyone should strive to try their best, simply to prove they care about the RP. It doesn't take much longer to capitalize the first letter in your emote, and end it with a dot. Doing * he waves his hand hi * isn't much different than *He waves his hand, "Hi." * , but the ladder shows care and dedication. What an emote should have, a little bit of structure. Explaining what your character feels, or how an action is done adds more soul to the given words. Now, the guild itself will not order you to make long, and descriptive essays of picking up a single cup of tea, but adding little quirks to spice up an otherwise bland statement goes a long way. Changing * He drinks.* into a *He reaches for his cup of tea, and then takes a sip from it to taste the vanilla flavor.* doesn't change the action you are currently doing, but adds content. After you have spend your precious time finding new words to explain what you are doing to not repeat yourself, you can easily find yourself in a quarrel with someone. Be it because of his taste, his political view, or his wardrobe. And that brings us to our most important part, dealing with a fight. Now, as roleplayers, I don't want to see anyone doing a /duel against someone, and then duking it out in full ranked PvP gear. Because that in essence, isn't Roleplay, but PvP. You might be asking, 'but mighty and beautiful Iggy, how do I deal with a fight?' right now. To which I would simply reply, 'Oh, you sly bird. Do go on.' And, here's a few points I give to put you on the right track. - Combat, as most RP goes, is turn-based. You write an action, to which your partner responds to it, reacts to it if necessary, and then replies with an action of his own. Keep in mind the rules of god modding, and what not, and keep everything within logical explanation. - Give, and receive hits. It is impossible for you to dodge everything, and if you are going to fire lighting for five minutes you will become tired. - Simply because you read a certain force technique exists, doesn't allow you to make your character to be a master of it, and simply because you know beskarr (Mandolorian Iron) exists, doesn't give you a right to coat yourself all over with it and claim to be invincible. - No death-ing people without their permission. Really. Winning a fight doesn't give you the right to permanently remove the character from being playable. Without permission, it is not allowed. - IM play: (Such as skype, Steam and Alike) IM role play is a difficult topic, However, Keeping major events in-game are a necessity, Personal Role play and development of characters is fine within steam however anything major like power plays, Murders of other peoples Characters without their consent. This kind of stuff must stay ingame and around other plays